


The Icing on the Wall

by YustinaMishka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, Domestic Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Surprise Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YustinaMishka/pseuds/YustinaMishka
Summary: Draco is one hundred percent sure of it now; Potter is a child.





	The Icing on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly based off from a real life experience. Probably just the beginning because the party never really happened. There's a slight canon-divergence wherein I made Hermione and Draco close friends. I personally like having the two share a playful smart banter. This fic's setting is a few years after the battle of Hogwarts so everyone's still freshly married hence the getting to know each other more! Enjoy!

Draco is one hundred percent sure of it now; Potter is a child.

He knew the Gryffindor had certain quirks which included ogling at newly released broomstick models, exploding snap extension packs, and merlin forbid, a bloody enchanted train track. Trips to Diagon Alley usually stretched out because of Potter’s insistence to ask about the childish things and maybe Draco grew fond of it overtime.

“Potter, are you sodding serious about this?” Draco scoffed with slight amusement when he held out the ridiculous kiddie party flier that Harry picked out from a muggle fast food chain.

Harry just rolled his eyes as he continued to pack some of his things for the two-day trip up the soggy lands of Northern Ireland; Draco wasn’t pleased.

“Come on, Harry” Draco pleaded, “I know you’re immature but this is ridiculous”

“I’m pretty sure ‘immature’ isn’t the word you’re looking for,” Harry replied smugly, hooking his finger through the blond’s belt loop, “let’s try ‘amazing, unique, unbelievable’, have I mentioned ‘amazing’ yet?”

Draco snorted and let himself be pressed against the warm idiot, “Oh, my beloved Chosen One. Why did I ever doubt your delicious abs?” he recited in a melodramatic way and sniggered. Harry was always embarrassed whenever Draco decided to play damsel in distress.

A warm yet sad smile was all Harry could reply and he kissed the corner of a distressed Draco’s mouth before the Slytherin decided to hog him for answers. “I’ll be back soon, alright? Try not to set the house on fire. I already pre-cooked the chicken and pork so you’ll have no trouble”. Harry hurriedly said as he shrunk all his smaller bags into his brown trunk. Draco frowned but assured Harry that the flat would remain intact when he comes home... well, mostly.

After a slightly inappropriate goodbye groping and kissing, Draco watched Harry disappear into the green flames of the floo.

It was always the hardest to watch Harry go away for so long. The blond crinkled his nose in irritation at being bored literally five bleeding seconds after Harry left. It was no fun if there wasn’t anyone to tease around and compete with his snarky comments.

The party flier lay heavy on the coffee table where Harry was packing his things earlier; bright red and yellow assaulted his vision and the happiness was nauseating. “Why is he so interested in you?” Draco whispered to himself as he thumbed the bright flier. Maybe someone could explain to him Harry’s obsession over childish things. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione Granger-Weasley has never failed to impress Draco.

The witch had this ridiculous intuition that would pin you up the wall and force you to confess. The newest Weasley’s penchant for intimate chats can be quite deadly too but Draco won’t say a word about that because he’s pretty sure he will wet his trousers just at the arch of her brow.

“To what do I owe this pleasant kidnapping, Draco? Something wrong with Harry?” she calmly asked as she assisted the charmed pot with pouring her tea.

Draco shifted slightly and pressed his clammy palms against his dress pants “It’s not something _‘_ wrong’ _per say_ , I was just curious about a certain attitude of his”

Hermione peaked at Draco from beneath her dark lashes; she’s obviously interested already.

“You know, I always assumed you’d be the person who knows Harry the best. Maybe Harry’s being secretive again,” she sighed “What’s gotten his knickers in a twist this time?”

“He has an obsession”

“When did he ever _not_ have an obsession?”

Draco snorted at the smart reply, pleasantly caught off guard “Anything he’s obsessing over besides me hurts my feelings, ‘mione. I like a healthy competition but ‘obsession’ is anything but healthy. I’m a very jealous man".

Hermione grinned and took a piece of raspberry jam covered biscuit, “Well, go on. What’s he obsessing over besides you?”

“You might think I’m mental,” Draco sighed, “For all I know it must be nothing but he’s just so invested in everything... childish”

Hermione quirked a brow but let him continue.

“Every sodding time we go to Diagon Alley, a muggle place, or- or anywhere, Harry’s attention will always be on childish playthings and I’m not saying it’s a bad thing but recently he’s so invested in holding a kiddie birthday party at a muggle restaurant!” Draco was out of breath by the time he finished, it was like the load was lifted from his chest but Hermione’s thinly pressed lip and grim look wasn’t comforting. Did he say something offensive? He sure hoped not.

“Draco... has Harry ever told you about his—uh—childhood?”

“Of course,” Draco scoffed, slightly offended “I’m his husband and I should know that his relatives were complete dragon dung at being family”

“And the details?” Hermione prodded, wiping the stray jam off her fingers with a napkin.

“Er, he didn’t say much. His aunt was a horrible hair dresser who cut Harry’s hair like some kind of pruned bush. The uncle and his cousin are two pigs who love to bully him about being odd. The worst I’ve heard was that he slept... in a cupboard”. Draco choked at the last words, remembering how Harry still teared up a bit at the mere mention of his time in that cramped space.

Hermione nodded, “He also told you that he has been starved, correct?” Draco bit his lip. No, he did not know that Harry had been starved and he just assumed that Harry wasn’t fed that much but not to the point of starvation.

“He also never had anything of his own until he went to Hogwarts. Most of his childhood toys and clothes were all borrowed from his cousin and no one really accepted his existence. Harry’s birthday, as far as the Dursleys were concerned, never happened and never will”

“Bollocks” Draco cursed under his breath as his slim fingertips firmly grasped his dress pants. What kind of husband doesn’t know his spouse’s suffering?

“Harry must have wanted to spare you from the extra details, Draco. He loves you very much. The only reason why I know these is because I’ve been his friend since he was eleven”

Draco dumbly nodded and spared a pained smile. There was a lot to learn about Harry and a lot of painful memories to turn around. He knew he participated in his husband’s terrible life and Draco’s more than determined to set it right this time.

“Help me, Hermione” the Slytherin declared with the passion of a Gryffindor.

“With what?” Hermione asked, though Draco knew that the witch already had an idea.

“We’ll organize the best children’s party ever! I’ll wring Gringotts dry if I have to”

Hermione chuckled, “Don’t get too cocky, Draco. My husband’s precious twenty galleons are still in that bank”

They both laughed and agreed to involved special people for the occasion.  

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was extremely moody after he came home.

The seminar was beyond boring and the impromptu mission was a bust. Draco was especially distant with him too... and a bit too prissy.

“Harry, stop sulking! We’ll have the party some other time. My parents are being arses as of the moment so cooperate with me” Draco whined on and on.

Of course, Harry didn’t really listen. He wanted that party so much and he planned for it for months. Why did Draco’s parents suddenly decide to butt in to their expenses? He knew they’re newly married but, for Salazar’s sake, Harry is loaded enough to fund Hogwarts until the next four years. Needless to say, Harry’s sour mood went on until the fortnight.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ronald! Stop fidgeting already” Hermione reprimanded as she neatly tucked, again, the round circular glasses on top of Ron’s nose.

Ron, on the other hand, kept fidgeting with his yellow dress shirt and kept complaining that ‘everything’s so bloody bright’.

“Why do I have to be the bloody mutt? You could have picked a better character!” Ron complained for the third time this morning and Hermione would have kicked him if her rainbow skirt wasn’t in the way.

“It’s for Harry, Ron. We like to do stupid things for Harry” Hermione playfully chided and kissed his freckled cheek.

Unfortunately for Ron, Draco decided to waltz in and check the preparations.

The Slytherin smirked as he assessed the squirmy irritable weasel, “That looks good on you. Want to make it permanent?” Draco teased as he threateningly twirled his wand.

“Oh, yeah? That’s rich coming from a bloke who looks like bubblegum vomit” Ron teased back.

“You’re a dog, weasel” Draco smirked, “You don’t get to have opinions”

“There seems to be a fair amount of wrackspurts in this room, Draco. Are you sure you’re not nervous?” Luna declared in her typical hushed voice as she twirled around the room with her spectrespecs and a wobbly tiara on her head. Her hair was full white, courtesy of a jinxing spell just like the one on Draco’s hair, and a dark blue dress hugged her body and puffed at the skirt area.

“I’m sort of nervous” Draco admitted “I hope he likes it”

Luna smiled and gave him a hug, “Harry will love anything that you do for him, Draco. The fairies think so too!”

The party room was a mix of silent whispers and not-so-subtle giggling. The damn thing was charmed to be dark so no one could see a thing. Blaise Zabini, thinking this is the perfect opportunity, tried to grope Daphne’s arse but accidentally touched Theo’s instead.

“Oi, Zabini. Keep your hands where I can see them” Theo hissed in irritation.

“Oh that’s easy enough, mate” Blaise replied and gave him another firm grope again.

Pansy snorted and sent a light stinging jinx to Blaise’s general direction “Stop sexually harassing people at a children’s party, Blaise. You have more class than that”

The friendly banter turned into a full hush when the sound of Teddy’s childish voice drew near.That was the cue and everybody felt the thrill run through their veins.

“Uncle Harry! Come! Come _quuiiick_!!!” Teddy whined as he dragged his uncle all the way to the backroom of the muggle restaurant. Fortunately, the owner was a half-blood (though he claimed he won’t be going back to using magic again) who allowed them to have a party with minimal use of magic.

“SURPRISE!” everyone shrieked in unison as party trumpets blared through the room and confetti probably choked George when he was laughing too hard at a very embarrassed Ron.

Harry was stunted.

He knew that the party wasn’t going to happen. Everyone was too busy with their own lives to come and dress up in weird costumes but this...

...his dream for so many years finally came true.

“Merlin, I know I’m drop dead gorgeous but you don’t have to ogle me like that in public, Potter” Draco teased as he trapped Harry in a tight embrace. Draco’s hair was styled in small curls with a big one sitting on his forehead. Everything about Draco was full pink and violet but Harry had to admit that the tight fighting costume was... a bit hot.

Harry smiled and playfully pinched Draco’s side, “You liar! You’re a horrible person” he screeched and picked up Draco while swinging him from side to side in a tight hug.

“You said we’re not having a party!”

“You believed a deceptive Slytherin, hm? Your auror skills must be deteriorating”

“I’m somehow okay with that” Harry replied leaning in to a kiss until... “Bleh! Draco!” Harry wheezed out as he tried to get the frosting out of his face. Trust the sneaky ferret to maneuver Harry near enough the colourful cake. He’s pretty sure the wall’s all covered with hand shaped frosting right now.

“I love you, you idiot!” Draco laughed out and dragged him by the collar, “No matter how odd, no matter how incomplete, how hurt, you will always be mine, you hear me?”

Harry smiled through the frosting and tried to stop himself from crying.

“I know why you like this so much, Harry” Draco trailed off in a whisper “I wish I could erase all your pain away. I’m sorry I didn’t know about it earlier... If I did, I would have—“

“Shh” Harry hushed the blond, “It’s alright, gives us more excuse to stay with each other for a long time. Let us get to know each other more from now on, yeah?”

Draco smiled and kissed Harry tenderly.

“Oi, get a bloody room! There are children in here!” George yelled from across the room and pointed at Ron as the kid he was talking about.

Molly chided her son and everyone laughed heartily as Ron tried to kick his brother who's scrambling to get away.

It felt like it’s Harry’s first birthday.

All the laughter, colorful confetti, cakes, food, and company that he was deprived of for so many years were finally all in one place.

It’s certainly a good day to put icing on the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fluffy drarry fic! Hope you guys enjoyed the story and figured out which cartoon characters they dressed up as!


End file.
